Minecraft One-shots
by lackingcutiepie6
Summary: Just some Minecraft One-shots that usually deal with the Yogscast, Ruby, ect. These one-shots don't really have any take in the stories I'm creating but might have some sort of hint to it.
1. No More Adventures

**This one-shot contains these characters: Main: Ruby, Herobrine. Sub: Jarl.**

**So yea! Lets begin this thing shall we?**

* * *

_"Even though we have no idea what we're facing, at least there's **hope** for a better future"_

Hope.

That one sentence Jarl had said before we entered Herobrine's Lair echoed in my head as I lay on the cold stone floor, unable to stand on my own. My vision hazy, all I could see was Jarl being lifted into the air by the hands of Herobrine himself, unable to break free. With my diamond sword just pixels away, I tried to reach for it as quietly as possible so as not to raise attention. _Don't worry Jarl.. I'm coming.. _Grabbing the hilt of my sword, I quickly dragged it over towards myself, using it as support while getting back on my feet. Looking through my inventory, I had one regeneration potion left. _I'm saving that, who knows if Jarl needs it more than me. _I sighed, raising the sword as I walked towards Herobrine. He was just standing there, choking my dearest friend while completely vulnerable in the back. Walking slowly turned into a sprint, then into an all out run. Getting closer and closer towards my target, I raised my sword, ready to give the final blow.

But as soon as I got just a few blocks away, lightning crackled in the sky as Herobrine had me by the neck, raising me into the air while Jarl just now fell to the floor. With his cold, white eyes staring into my soul- he spoke in such a dark tone a shudder ran down my spine. "No one can sneak up on me.." I coughed, unable to breathe in oxygen as he continued to tighten his grip on my throat. Gripping on the hilt tighter with shaking hands, I tried to stab him from below. This obviously didn't shock Herobrine as his hand stopped the blade right in it's tracks. I coughed again and again, my hands letting go of the sword as my body gets weaker. My eyes were locked on his hand, for I saw something that a god couldn't do. Bright crimson blood was slowly coming out of the cut I apparently made on Herobrine's hand as he stopped the blade. "What the-" I started, but I was quickly cut off when Herobrine dropped me to the ground as a sword was plunged through his chest.

He fell to his knees as the blade was pulled out of him, wrapping his arms around himself as he fell to the floor. Jarl was standing behind his body, spinning a iron sword with his left hand. "Next time think twice before you forget someone can always be behind you," Jarl spat out at the corpse, throwing the bloodstained sword to his side before helping me onto his back. I continued to cough and gasp as oxygen entered my lungs, my chest feeling like it's on fire. "This is the last time we are going on any trip you define as 'adventure'," he whispered, adjusting his grip on me as he continued to carry me out the door. I tried to laugh, but I only coughed. _Yea..you said it. No more adventures that deal with Herobrine..._

**_The End_**

* * *

**Welp! That was something.. Yea, just wanted to bring up a little adventure Ruby and Jarl were apparently on. -=NotAPartOfTheStoryFYI=-**

**Too be honest I kindof wrote this after playing Herobrine's Mansion with my IRL buddy Jarl. Ha. What a coincidence that I named a character after a friend. Yea... Real smooth Lack.. -facepalm-**

**ANYWHO! Hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you all next time! Bai Bai! :)**


	2. A Block Prison

**This one-shot contains the following characters:**

**Ruby, Sarah-Chan(VocaloidPika)**

**Sarah-Chan is an awesome IRL friend of mine, so shout out to her deviantart! ****VocaloidPika1291**

* * *

Ruby raises her diamond pickaxe in the air, only to bring it down on some netherrack – destroying three blocks at a time before continuing to mine. "So, what's our backstory?" Ruby asked her skype friend, Sarah-Chan, over a call. Ruby was a part of the A block in this prison they are playing in, while Sarah-Chan was a part of B Block – on the opposite side of the entire prison. "Um… I don't know…" Sarah-Chan answered, the sound of blocks breaking in the background.

"Hmm… how about.." Ruby started, interrupted by Sarah. "Oh! Diamond!" she exclaimed. Ruby chuckled, having just mined through some diamond and gold ore before dealing with netherrack again. "As I was saying…let's say we tried to kidnap Cry or something crazy like that." Sarah laughed, the sound of a pressure plate echoing loudly in Ruby's new headset. "That actually sounds good. Haha! We kidnapped Cry so we can see his face!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ruby laughed, climbing up some ladders until she reaches the surface of the A Block-Mine – pickaxe in hand and a backpack full of ores and netherrack. Walking towards the exit of the mine, Ruby looks around for any sign of Minecraftians camping around the exit-ways. You see, in the A Block and B Block, the entire center area where you get around is pvp-enabled, making every Minecraftian who doesn't have decked out armor a victim.

Luckily, Ruby was the only one in the A Block today while there was probably 10 people in B. "er…Hey, do you have an extra $2,000 on you by any chance?" Sarah asked out of the blue. Ruby shook her head and looked over at her digital scoreboard. **Rank: A XP: 364 Kills: 0 Money: 35,789. **"Yea I do…why do you ask?" Ruby questioned, wondering why Sarah would need $2,000. "Um..I'm only $2,000 away from ranking up to A," she said, sounding like she was embarrassed to ask.

Ruby chuckled, muting herself for a second as she said the command to help her friend out. "/pay VocaloidPika 2000" **VocaloidPika was given $2000 successfully. **Ruby unmuted herself as soon as Sarah displayed her reaction with a gasp. "Oh thank you! /rankup" Suddenly, in the local chat it read **[B]VocaloidPika has ranked up to A! **Ruby laughed, running over to the entrance of A to wait for her friend. "Alright, now say /warp a" Ruby commanded her, leaning against a stonebrick wall.

Out of nowhere, Sarah started materializing in front of Ruby – looking like a female version of Link. "Welcome to A Block! I hope you DON'T enjoy your stay!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin on her face. Sarah frowned sort of and tried to punch me, only to fail since we weren't in a pvp-zone yet. Ruby laughed, moving her hand over the center of the A Block, "If you want to fight so badly, stand in the center for a bit and watch what happens. But if you don't want to, I suggest you keep your hunger bar filled so you can run like a chicken with its head cut off."

Sarah blinked, slowly processing what Ruby was talking about. But then it clicked and she looked over at the center with fear in her eyes. "But hey, you're lucky today. No one is in the A block but me and you." With that Sarah smiled as Ruby began the tour of the entire A block, punching her from time to time just to annoy her.


End file.
